The invention resides in an apparatus support console with an adjustable support plate for the variable or respectively adjustable support of small apparatus such as minicomputers as they are generally known under the designation “PDA” (Personal Digital Assistant), mobile navigation devices, cell phones and similar devices.
Such apparatus support consoles are used particularly in motor vehicles to support apparatus of the type referred to above on the windshield, the dashboard, a center console, or other parts in an orientation which is comfortable for the user of the apparatus and which is adjustable depending on the spatial relation of the user and the mounting location of the support console.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/902,533 discloses an apparatus support console comprising a column which is provided at one end with a foot and carries at the opposite end, via a lockable pivot joint, a pivotable support plate provided with an engagement structure for the lockable mounting of an apparatus or an apparatus holder. The foot includes a suction structure and the column is hollow and includes, within, an operating mechanism for a suction structure of which only an operating lever extends sidewardly through an opening in the hollow column.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus support console particularly one which provides for a more universal adjustability for the support plate.